Ed Leader
by darkshadow229
Summary: When the Peach Creekers are sent to what they think is a school,madness occurs.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Leader

Ed woke up. He was in a room. a TV. Where were Edd and Eddy? He saw Edd and Eddy in the beds next to him. "Wake Up!" Ed shouted. Eddy got up said "Gee Ed, it's only…- where are we? This isn't my room!" Eddy shouted "Ed, where are we?" Ed shrugged and said "I don't know, Eddy." Edd woke up and said "Ah, another beautiful morning- aah! What are you two doing in my room?" Eddy said "What are you talking about?" Edd said "Where are we?" Eddy said "I'm not sure." Edd looked inside the dresser drawer and found a bright orange T-shirt and camo shorts. Eddy said "what are those, double d?" Edd found a letter saying this:

Dear New Students,

Sorry if you are shocked. You are at C.B., a school for kids ages 6-18. The orange shirt and camo shorts are your new school clothes. There are ranks here. The lowest being orange and the highest being black (white doesn't count or red). All newest students must see Mr. Henning for more info about C.B. and to take your C.B. training.

Yours Truly,

Mr. Henning

Edd said "Eddy, according to this letter, we are at a school called C.B." Eddy yells "C.B.! What kind of school name is that?" Ed said "Watch your tone, mister." The three put on the clothes and went into the hallway. They kept asking where they should go. They kept getting the same response. " Can't talk to orange."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys walked around. Edd asked "Excuse me, where is Mr. Henning's office?" A girl with orange hair wearing a grey shirt said "Can't talk to orange" but pointed to the stairway. After three flights of stairs, the three boys had made it to Mr. Henning's office. Ed said "Hello, mister." Mr. Henning said "Hello." The three saw the other Peach Creekers: Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Plank, Sarah and Jimmy. Mr. Henning said "Peach Creekers, welcome to C.B. We are pleased to have you here. C.B. is a great school." Nazz said "He's right. My room has a flat screen plasma TV which has HD and a small fridge." Mr. Henning continued "The ranks here are represented by shirts. The shirts you wear represent the rank you are on. Currently you are all orange shirts. Also, time to talk about C.B. training. Training is challenges and tests to see if you're ready to attend C.B. Training can last from 2 days to 3 months.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Henning said "For your group, training starts tomorrow. You all will be in one group at first, then broken into pairs of two for the training." Edd said "Excuse me, but is the training safe for us?" Mr. Henning said "Yes, it is." Edd let out a sigh of relief "If you are very prepared for the physical and mental tests. And your training is only 2 days."

The next morning, the group reported to the track for their training. The pairs were:

Ed and Jimmy- 1st physical, 9th and 6th mental

Sarah and Rolf- 8th physical, 5th mental, 7th physical and 4th mental

Kevin and Edd- 5th and 4th physical, 3rd mental, 2nd physical and 7th mental

Eddy and Nazz- 2nd mental and 3rd physical

Jonny and Plank – whatever is leftover

Mr. Henning said "You all are now from this point on until the end of training, blue shirts. The blue shirts are seen by other ranked students as a bad thing. So don't be very surprised if some students ignore you."

Two days later…

The Peach Creekers had finally completed their training. They had been given their grey shirts only an hour before. Eddy is happy that everyone had stopped ignoring him. Eddy said "Finally! After two days of being ignored and two days of hard work, it's all over." Edd said "Eddy, you bribed a navy shirt to do the mental tests for you, and got a grey shirt to do the physical parts." Ed said "Eddy, there are a group of kids running towards us angrily." Eddy said "Run!" The three started running from the crowd and Edd shouted quietly "Why are they chasing us?" and looked at Eddy. Eddy said "What?" Edd said "Eddy, what did you do?" Eddy slightly explained "Well, I made a bit of a little deal that turned into a big bet between me and the higher shirts that I would pass my tests and that they would fail their sessions. So I tried to win the bet by sabotaging the higher shirts' sessions. They must have found out I cheated." Ed said "Ah!" and started to run faster and grabbed Edd and Eddy to avoid being attacked by the group.

I am accepting cb students. Send them in a review.

Name:

Birth name:

Age:

Family:

CB:

(If school time for student has ended, list final shirt rank.)


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hours later…

The Peach Creekers had their very first mission. Eddy had a few bruises on him from the crowd. But they re covered. Mr. Henning said "This is your first trip. All you need to know is in this folder."

"Trip for Eddy, Edd, Ed, Kevin,Rolf, Jonny, Plank, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz.

Luke J.

Luke J. is a true person.

Children: Nina, age 17; Clay, age 16; Fred, age 15; Lisa and Jen, age 14; Kenneth, age 13 ; Jack,age 12;Horace,age 12;Liam,age 11; Emma, age 11; Courtney, age 10;Wendy,age 9 4/12 ; Beth, age 8 3/12; Mark, age 8 11/12; Lizzy,age 7;Kai,age 7;

Kevin, you will be Kevin Jones, son of Garrett Jones, soccer player. You will go to Kenneth's school. You will befriend Kenneth. Be a little minor with Horace.

Nazz, you will be Natalie Thomas, Kevin's step-sister. You will befriend Nina, Lisa and Jen. Your story is that you grew up in California. But you moved to go live with Kevin and Garrett.

Sarah, you will be Kathy P. Cahett. You will befriend Emma and Courtney. Emma likes jogging. So say your mom was a runner. Courtney is into science, so your uncle is a scientist.

Jimmy, you will befriend Mark.

Rolf, you will help Kevin.

Jonny and Plank, befriend Horace, but not all the time.

Eddy, you will be Eddy James. befriend Jack and Liam. Ed and Edd will, too.

I am having auditions for a helper. I can't do all these stories. The winner will star in a story,cagetory of their choice.


	5. The Fight: Soccer vs Sluts

Ed Leader chapter 5

darkshadow: So, I have a new helper. Thank god. I haven't updated this story in months. On to the story!

Kenneth said "So your dad **really ****is** Garrett Jones?"

Kevin said "Yes, he is. Hey, Ralph, come on. Keep up."

Kenneth said "Yeah, Ralph. If we don't keep up, we're dead meat."

Kenneth, Kevin, Rolf and Jack were running around the track. They were joined by Mark Wavers, another undercover Cherub agent.

Kevin said "Hey, Matt. Slow down. We need to get to the finish."

Mark said "Ok. Just make sure that you four keep up now or else Hawkins is going to be steaming."

Hawkins was the nickname for Coach Egle, one of the PE instructors.

Jack said "Hey, where's Kathy?"

Mark said "Doesn't Emma know where she is?"

Jack said confidently "She should. Emma likes running."

Kenneth said "Hey. Maybe after school, the five of us can play soccer."

Mark said "But we need fourteen kids to play soccer."

Kenneth said cockily "We'll get more."

Jack said "Hey, can Liam, Eddy, Ed and Edd play too?"

Kenneth said "Sure. The more kids we have, the better."

Jack said "Ok. Thanks!"

While the five had just gotten to the finish line, Hawkins had just come over to lecture them.

Hawkins angrily said "4 minutes, 5 seconds past the end time. Where were you? Jackson, I thought you were leading these four."

Mark said "I was, sir. But we were busy."

Hawkins angrily replied "That's no excuse! Busy or not, you should be at the finish before the end time!"

Hawkins continued "Now, get to the canteen before I make you run an additional 10 laps."

Jack quietly protested "But sir, that's not fair."

Hawkins said "20 laps!"

Kenneth said "But…."

Hawkins's face turned red and he yelled "50 laps! Does anybody else want to challenge me?"

There was a complete silence as the five boys walked to the local canteen.

While the five boys was walking to the canteen, Emma, Nazz, Nina, Sarah and Jen were about to run at the start. There was also Courtney and Laura Nicholas, also a CHERUB agent.

Sarah said "My mom ran in the Olympics! This should be easy!"

Emma said in shock "Your mom ran in the Olympics?"

Sarah said "Yes! That's probably why I run so fast!"

Nazz said "Wow! It is hard to do."

Sarah scoffed and muttered angrily "For you, maybe."

Nazz said angrily "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sarah said "Natalie, I've never seen you run. To me, it's a shock seeing as your stepfather is Garrett Jones, the track star."

Natalie said "Well, I've just moved in with Kevin and Garrett. I haven't adapted yet."

Emma said "Well, let's run!"

Courtney said nervously "I think I'll stay here."

Sarah said "Did I mention my uncle is single?"

Courtney said "I'll run."

Hawkins said "You have to run 50 laps!"

Sarah said "Why?"

Hawkins said "The boys came to the finish late, so you have to run their laps."

20 minutes later, at the canteen…

The boys were laughing and talking as the girls came in.

Emma said "Thanks, guys. Hawkins made us run 50 laps."

Kenneth said "Hey, it's not our fault that Hawkins's mental".

Emma said "Yes, it is and you just **had **to piss Hawkins off, genius".

Kevin said "Emma, leave Kenneth alone. What did he ever do to you?"

Emma angrily shouted "Let's start with being a jerk, an idiot, a moron and a lazy slacker!"

Kenneth replied "At least I don't daydream in Math class about doing every boy and man in the school to become a young mom".

Sarah shouted "Shut up, dick!"

Eddy said "Well, Kathy, you and Emma should talk".

Sarah blushed and said "Shut up!"

Eddy said "What's the matter? You already want to be a little mommy, Kathy?"

The other boys laughed. Sarah gritted her teeth but decided to stay silent.

Emma said "Edward James, if you enjoy life, you will shut up".

Eddy said "I'm not scared of little sluts like you and Kathy".

Emma blushes as well as Sarah.

Courtney said "Kathy is your uncle a great man?"

Jack said "Great. Now, we have a third slut".

Emma said "Shut up, Jack".

Eddy said "What's the matter, Emma? Angry because that boy in the 5th year doesn't want you for a wife?"

Emma kicked Eddy in the groin.

Eddy said "Ouch…"

Sarah smiled and said "What was that, Eddy?"

Eddy got up and said "You missed, slut".

Kenneth said "Forget the **sluts**. Come on, guys. Let's find more people to play 7-a-side soccer."

After the boys leave, Nina said "Kevin is such a jack! I don't know how you survive living with him and his perverted dad, Natalie".

Nazz said "That's why I try to spend as much time away from them as possible."

Emma said "The boys are such **pervs**! Kathy and I are not planning to become young moms and we're not sluts".

Jen said "Don't worry, Emma. It's just an opinion, mainly the boys' opinion".

Nina said "Emma does like Eddy, though".

Emma said "I don't! He's disgusting, perverted and the worst human being on Earth!"

Sarah said "I agree with her 100%."

Laura said "Eddy doesn't seem that perverted. Kevin doesn't either".

Emma said "You don't know Eddy, Laura".

Natalie said "Garrett is a freak. He's a million times than the boys combined. I saw him watching me in the shower once".

Laura said quickly " Let's go to Math class before Ms. Lucas comes and lectures us again".

The girls run to Ms. Lucas's class.

After school, on the field…

Kenneth said "It was nice of them to let us put goals on the field".

Kevin said "Let's play!"


	6. Fred the Urinal Jockey

Ed Leader chapter 6

There were fourteen boys all about the age of 10-15. The youngest was a boy named Clyde and the oldest was Fred.

Fred said "Hope you Wind is ready to lose because the Slashers are taking this match home!"

Kenneth said "In your dreams. Kevin, show him what you're made of."

Later…

Kevin was running with the soccer ball and sprinted towards the goal. Nick, a 14 year old goalie got into position. Kevin kicked the ball. It went into the goal!

Jack shouted "We won!"

Fred pushed Nick to the ground and said "That was weak."

Nick shoved Fred hard to the ground and said "Like you could do any better, Mr. Urinal Jockey."

Fred said "What did you say, roach?"

Nick said "You heard me. I saw you a million times at the local bathroom riding the urinals."

Fred said "You didn't see anything."

Nick said "Probably because you never kisses anyone, boy or girl. Not even a human!"

Fred said "Shut your trap, Lucas before I shut it for you."

Nick said loudly and coolly "Are you going to the clubs trying to get in bed with one of those daddies? Or are you squirting to your dad's picture?"

Fred shouted angrily "That's it!"

Fred leaped at Nick with complete rage. Both teams have leaped into action, trying to stop Nick and Fred from attacking each other. Only Hawkins's loud, important whistle stopped him from brutally attacking Nick any further.

Hawkins said "What's going on here, Jackson?"

Mark said "Well, sir, Fred was attacking Nick because of something Nick had said."

Hawkins shouted "Lucas?"

Nick said "I told Fred about how we were going to win against the Gators Thursday since we're so good today."

Hawkins said proudly "Great that you're getting into the team spirit, Lucas. I remember that when I myself was on a team in Australia. We weren't very good before I had came, but by the time I joined their senior team, I had lead the team to 45 championships, 150 awards and 66 gold medals. Good for you, Lucas."

Hawkins walked away with a tear in his eye, which he wiped away.

Fred gritted his teeth and said "Just because you have Hawkins on your side, Lucas doesn't mean I won't get you for this."

Nick said "Sure, Mr. Urinal Jockey. BTW, your clients want you at the urinals at 6 pm tonight. The customers also said that you should be either naked or dressed as a woman wearing a dog collar and leash."

Fred growled "You better watch yourself, Lucas. Lying scum."

Fred walked away angrily.

Jack said "You know, Nick is right. I saw Fred on the urinals, rubbing his rectum against it and groaning. Also, I saw Fred last night. He was dressed as a woman and in some sort of orgy."

Kevin said "Gross. I think we should stay away from Fred for a while."

The other boys said "Agreed."

Later that day…

Fred said "Kenneth, Jack, Liam, I'm going out to a party. Cover for me."

Kenneth said "Are you going to serve your male company?"

Fred said "Shut up."


	7. Jackie and Nina the Nut

Ed Leader chapter 7

Laura said "I think Jackie is coming! Hey, Jackie! We're over here!"

Jasmin Long was another CHERUB agent. She is normally quiet and gothic but for this mission, she is loud and troublesome.

Jasmin came over and smiled evilly.

Laura said "Girls, this is Jackie. Jack, this is Emma, Kathy, Courtney, Nina, Jen, Lisa and Natalie."

Jasmin smiled and said "Hey."

Emma smiled and said "Hey. What's up?"

Jasmin rolled her eyes and said "Nothing. Why do you think?"

Laura said "We've known each other since nursery school."

Jasmin said "So did anybody see what happened in Math class?"

Emma said "Yes! It was so funny."

Nazz smiled and said "Yeah! Still, it seemed weird that punk had a crush on Ms. Lucas? Isn't she like 65?"

Nina said "Yeah! I had been sending him letters too."

Jasmin said "Anyway, I heard they're dating."

Nina laughed and said "They're dating?"

Sarah said "What's the matter, Nina? Upset that your #2 had left you?"

Nina said "Shut up. I might get rid of you, Kathy and it will end in a pool of blood."

Sarah said "I'd like to see you try, Nin-Nin."

Nina knew that Sarah had won this round and she had no comebacks.

Nina muttered "B-brat."

Sarah said "At least, I can eat one."

Nina got up and said angrily "Eddy was right. You are a slut."

Jasmin said "Nina, shut up and just calm down."

Nina said "You don't know, Jackie. I had all the patience in the world and now it is all crumbling."

Nina sighed and sat down. Emma glared at Nina with hatred. Courtney continued to write in her journal as if nothing had happened.

Sarah said "Sorry, Nina. Just needed to do something."

Nina said "It's OK. I understand."

At home…

The boys were walking home. Eddy was unsuccessfully trying to seduce Jasmin.

Eddy said "Hey, Jackie. Do you wanna see a movie with u-me tomorrow night?"

Jackie smiled casually and said coolly "How about in ten years, shorty?"

Eddy gritted his teeth but said "I know you want me."

Nina said "Leave her alone, you jack."

Eddy said "Wow, Nina. Never knew you were a donkey before."

Nina said "You'd better shut up or else you'll be looking like a donkey."

Kevin said "Nina, shut up."

Nina said "You do the same, Jones! I know what you do."

Kevin said "What are you talking about?"

Nina said "I know that you go around the little primary schools, waiting for pupils to come out so you can take them away."

Kevin said "What crazy nut did you hear from?"

Nina said "I heard it from Nat. Good thing too."

Kevin said "NATALIE, YOU BITCH!"

Nazz said "Calm down, Kev. You're going nuts over nothing."

Jasmin sighed. Why did she have to go on this mission? Well, the black shirt was one reason. The determination was another.


End file.
